


At the Beginning

by soulgusttheguardian



Series: Nothing is Peaceful with You Around [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec decide to adopt; thus starting interesting family times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So these are all in a collection and they will probably all be pretty short, but I hope you don't mind that xP

The day Magnus and Alec brought home their adopted child was incredibly peaceful. She was quiet, but energetic, and stayed out of their way while they went about their business.

The second day, Alec awoke with not only one shirtless warlock sprawled on top of him, but also a small, fuzzy-suited girl that had a death grip on his neck.

After a week he was used to it.

After two, it was daily occurrence to wake with glitter pen drawings covering his skin. When he tried to pin the culprit he could hear both his house mates giggling from the kitchen.

"Why did I welcome someone who could help him?" He questioned.

+++++

Alec playfully danced his daughter's arms back and forth as she sat between his diamonded legs. She was singing along incoherently to the Elmo song on TV, giggling whenever said red guy showed up. She hadn't given him time to take off the apron he had been cooking in before dragging him into his and Magnus' room to watch the show, and now he was almost glad because it seemed to be getting cold quick.

"Hopefully Magnus is home soon." He murmured; not expecting her to respond. "The roads looked icy."

A loud noise interrupted his monologue and then the door was being slammed shut. The clanking footsteps could only belong to the warlock's huge combat boots; so Alec prepared to give him an excited greeting as he neared the door. It was flung open by a foot (Magnus had his arms full of client books and bottles) and one angry, fuming Asian stomped in.

"How was work?" Alec asked hesitantly. 

"Work sucked." Magnus groaned childishly. Before Alec could say anything else all the items were deposited onto the floor in the corner and then Magnus turned around and faced his lover. "Let's have some hot sex to make me feel better."

Alec squealed and flushed darkly; slapping his hands to the girl's ears. "Magnus! There is a child present!"

Magnus stooped over and smiled at their daughter. "Hey do you wanna go colour? I brought you a new book."

"Yes!" The girl grinned widely, scrambling to the edge of the bed and then out the door to her room. Magnus snapped his fingers and they heard a noise that was probably easily compared to a fangirl dying of happiness. A five year old fangirl.

"Did you just use magic, Magnus Bane?" Alec deadpanned; his voice unamused and flat.

Magnus shut the door, laughing, and pulled off his jacket slowly while ignoring his boyfriend's comment. "So. I hope you're ready."

Alec climbed away from him until his back hit the wall. "Magnus." He hissed warningly. "She's right there."

"She doesn't know what's going on." Magnus answered, continuing to strip his clothes as he climbed further up the bed. "You'll just have to be quiet. Or, if you want..."

"No." Alec glared pointedly, knowing what was about to be said. Magnus shrugged and laughed again.

"Suit yourself."


End file.
